


A Shower and A Whimper

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fade to black sex, Flirty Bucky, M/M, Tony has a Thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky steps out from the shower in nothing but a towel, he hears a whimper from his boyfriend.</p><p>The sound sends a thrill through his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower and A Whimper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Towaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/gifts), [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts), [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Bucky smirked to himself as he heard that beautiful whimper of Tony’s. It was a sound Tony only made when he was hopelessly and helplessly turned on, and Bucky loved it to pieces. It always sent a thrill up his spine and filled him with the urge to draw out more whimpers until Tony was a writhing mess of plaintive and needy sounds.

Bucky sauntered over to the dresser, feeling Tony’s eyes on him. “Something wrong?”

Tony shook his head adamantly. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Just reminded of my sexuality, which is nothing. I’ve known what I am for decades, but—but um…God damn it! Why are you so gorgeous? You look like a Greek statue. Are you Greek at all?” Tony shifted on the bed, his hands covering his lower regions with the blanket.

Bucky dropped the pair of boxers he’d picked up from the dresser. He pivoted and sashayed up to the bed. His towel slipped off his hips and down to the floor.

Tony’s eyes dropped and locked onto Bucky’s cock.

Bucky stopped in front of Tony and threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair, gently pulling Tony’s head back so Tony looked him in the eye. Bucky smiled. “You really think I’m that good looking?”

Tony’s eyes went impossibly wide and he licked his lips. “I think I’m going to die, you’re so attractive.”

Bucky’s hand traveled to Tony’s shoulders and he pushed Tony’s onto the mattress, climbing on top of him. He kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth. “It will just be a little death, I promise.”

Tony whimpered.


End file.
